A known table comprises a pair of inverse T- shaped, I-shaped or gate-like legs; a lateral cross beam connecting the legs to each other a top supported by the legs.
JP5-228028A discloses that a pair of legs is coupled to each other at the rear end with a cross beam and that the lower surface of the top is supported by a pair of supports of the legs.
JP3-30021Y2 discloses that an auxiliary top on which a key board thereon is mounted to a pair of legs with a parallel link to allow the auxiliary top to move horizontally between an operating position in front of the main top and an inoperative position in which it is stored under the main top.
A desk or a table having an operating device is described in JP4-53694Y and JP2001-128741A.
JP62-49807A discloses a device that comprises a parallel link for supporting a moving member; a locking unit supported by the parallel link to lock an angle of the moving member with a frictional force; and a force-promoting unit mounted between a leg and the moving member to assist up-and-down motion and rotation of the moving member, rotation of the parallel link enabling the moving member to go up and down, releasing of the unlocking unit enabling the angle of the moving member to vary.
In an ordinary table or the table in JP5-228028A, the lower surface of the top is supported by a pair of legs directly, so that the depth of the top is limited not to enable a leg space to be produced under the top.
Thus, when a person operates a key board on the top in an easy posture in which one's legs deeply extend under the top, a chair or one's leg of the person becomes closer to the legs of the table, so that relaxed feeling cannot be achieved.
It is not possible to adjust the height and angle of the top, so that the person cannot operate the key board at suitable posture.
In the table in JP3-30021Y, the auxiliary top can be situated in front of the main top to avoid the former disadvantages. But, when the auxiliary top is stored under the main top, it makes it difficult to work in front of a table.
The auxiliary top is horizontal in use, and is not adjustable on its angle.
As well as the above, it is not possible to operate a key board suitably.
In the operating device in JP4-53964Y and JP2001-128741A, an operating lever or portion for adjusting a height of a top is provided at each side of the lower surface of the front end of the top and pulled to allow a height of the top to be adjusted. Thus, it is difficult to operate the lever in a posture where one's legs are deeply placed under the top while one still sits on the chair.
JP4-53694Y discloses that there is an opening at the lower surface of the front end of the top. An operating lever is provided in the opening thereby making it difficult to put a hand into the opening.
The operating portion in JP2001-128741A projects from the lower surface of the top thereby making its appearance worse. One's knee is likely to strike the operating portion.
In JP6249807A, the moving member by the parallel link or a support point for the top and a connecting point between the force-promoting unit and the top are provided on the front part of the top to make the support of the top unstable. If a heavy object is put on the rear part of the top, greater moment is applied to the support point of the top to let the top inclined downwards. The end of the parallel link is likely to be damaged.